


Don't say it with such a sad face.

by softintelligence



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Barnaby says, I like you.</p><p>No warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say it with such a sad face.

The letter Kotetsu receives in the mail is from Barnaby.  He’s written their full names and addresses on the envelopes in Barnaby’s tiny, neat scrawl.  If Kotetsu didn’t know better, if he hasn’t already seen Barnaby write like a perfect typeface, he would have thought that Barnaby fed the envelope through a printer. 

The paper is crisp, a pure white—not like the kind Kotetsu buys at the store, yellowing and cheap.  It’s a little thick, the creases thin and perfect as though they were folded via an iron press.  Kotetsu wonders why Barnaby goes through the trouble; he only notices because Barnaby discussed the qualities of fine paper at length at a HERO function once.

Kotetsu stares at the tri-folded piece of paper for a second.  What could it be?  Kotetsu hopes it’s not an invitation to another HERO function, or maybe even an announcement that he’s racked up another ridiculous amount of fines.

He knows that if he calls Barnaby, he’ll say, “Well, read the letter, ojii-san!”  

He opens it slowly, trying to mimic how Barnaby would open it: with care.

There isn’t much written in the letter, but it’s hand-written.  But unlike the writing on the envelope, the kana seems a little cramped.  

 _Kotetsu-san_ ,

_I like you.  Please consider a relationship with me._

_Your partner,  
Barnaby Brooks Jr._

Kotetsu sighs.  Barnaby calls  _him_  old-fashioned.

*

Kotetsu says, “Yes,” of course.  Barnaby’s face is turning red from the neck up, but his mouth is set into a stoic line.  

“Well?” Kotetsu says.  

Barnaby bites his lip.  It’s kind of cute.  ”Thank you,” Barnaby says, and bows.  ”I will treasure you.”

Kotetsu’s so embarrassed, he feels his face turn a little.  ”Oiii, Bani, there’s no need for that.”

“You’re my partner,” Barnaby declares, holding his fist to his chest.  ”I won’t let our time go to waste—!”

Ah.  How charming.  Kotetsu pulls Barnaby close and kisses him on the mouth.

“I like you,” Barnaby says, helplessly.

“Me too,” Kotetsu says.

*

The first time Kotetsu invites him over—really invites him over, for  _that_ —Barnaby fidgets.  He keeps shifting around the couch.  ”Kotetsu-san,” he says, “you need to clean up.”  He starts clearing the table.  He’s dusting the shelves.  He starts cleaning Kotetsu’s dirty dishes.  ”You need to restock the fridge,” Barnaby yells.

Kotetsu decides to let him cool off, so he tells Barnaby, “I’m going to take a shower, Bani-chan.  Just relax.”  When he comes back out, Barnaby is sleeping on the couch.  His forehead is burning and Kotetsu sighs.  

“Bani-chan…”  Only Bunny would work himself into a fever.  

Kotetsu leans over and kisses his forehead.  

“I like you,” Barnaby mumbles.  ”I wanted it to be perfect…”

“This is perfect,” Kotetsu says. 

*

The seven year anniversary of Tomoe’s death rolls around.  Kotetsu wants to be alone, but that morning, his HERO wristband beeps.  He groans and starts to roll out of bed, but Barnaby, from right beside him, catches his arm.  ”It’s okay, Kotetsu-san,” he says, because five months of dating and Barnaby still uses “-san” like it’s actually a part of Kotetsu’s name, “please stay home today.”

“Oi,” Kotetsu says.  ”I can’t.”

Barnaby frowns.

“I made a promise to someone precious to me.”

“Okay,” Barnaby concedes.  The corners of his mouth tilt down into a frown.  ”Are you sad?”

“Ah…  Well, some ‘sads’ don’t go away.  I can’t learn to be happy that way again.”  Kotetsu leans over and kisses Barnaby.  ”But with you, I can learn a new happiness, too.”

Barnaby frowns, almost pouting.  ”Kotetsu-san is ridiculous,” he mumbles, but then he pulls Kotetsu in for another kiss, all wet and cold.  ”But I like you…” 

They end up missing the HERO signal, anyway.

*

And just like that, Kotetsu’s powers run out.  The company still wants to keep him: Tiger and Barnaby are still partners no matter what.  But Kotetsu says, “Let me think about it,” when Mr. Llyods gives him the renewed contract.  Mr. Lloyds says, “You can’t quit!  Don’t say that ever again!” but Kotetsu walks out.  Barnaby stays behind to do damage control. 

At home, Kotetsu plays his old records, the one Tomoe played when she said, “You have to learn to dance!”  He pulls out her picture, the one where he’s carrying her in the Wild Tiger suit.  

“Ahh… Tomoe…”  Kotetsu presses his forehead to the picture.  ”I’m too old to dance now…”

“What’s this about being too old?” Barnaby says, as he opens the door.  Kotetsu places the photo back in the drawer.  ”You’re not too old!”  He stalks over and his eyes are a little red.

“We’re still partners!” Barnaby says, and he’s half-shouting, his back stiff, his hands clenched into fists.  ”There’s no point in being a hero without you, old man!”

“Bunny,” Kotetsu says.  ”People retire.”

“No!”  Barnaby’s full-on shouting now.  ”You can’t leave!  What will I do?  You said that people need uncool heroes too, didn’t you?  Isn’t that what you said?  How can you go back on your word!”  His face is turning increasingly red, his eyes are getting glossier and glossier.

Kotetsu holds up his hands in front of him.  ”Bunny-chan, I’ll find something else, it’s not the end of the world—”

“No!  This is unacceptable!  Just because your powers ran out doesn’t mean you’re not a HERO anymore!  Saito-san said he could develop the suit to imitate your powers all the time, so you won’t even have a time limit!  Isn’t that better!”  Barnaby’s face is so red, Kotetsu starts to feel like his face will explode.

“Bani-chan, calm down—”

“Calm down!  No!  I won’t calm down!  I like you, so you can’t leave, ojii-san!”

Then, all of a sudden, Barnaby deflates.  His shoulders slump down.  ”Don’t leave,” he says, and he sounds like a little kid.

“Ah…”  Kotetsu reaches out and takes his hand.  ”When Bani-chan says it like that, how can I refuse?”

Barnaby sniffles.  ”Kotetsu-san is so troublesome.”

Kotetsu steps in closer.  He wraps his arms around Barnaby.  ”I’m sorry.”  He kisses him once, then again, and again, and again.  The record plays in the background, soft and soothing.  

“I like you,” Barnaby says.  ”I like you.  I like you.”

“I like you too, Bani,” Kotetsu says.  ”Please dance with me.”


End file.
